<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers and Claws by FireflyAndTheStoryJar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467863">Feathers and Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAndTheStoryJar/pseuds/FireflyAndTheStoryJar'>FireflyAndTheStoryJar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, fear kink, pain play, primal play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAndTheStoryJar/pseuds/FireflyAndTheStoryJar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall man with a cute smile had caught the eyes of a dark, winged cryptid. After a while of hookups in the woods, they decide to spice up their time together. Tonight, they're playing a game the human is happy to lose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Shane has the fear kink this time, who would've known?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mothman!Ryan/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Shyan Shipping Society Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathers and Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to everyone on the Shyan Shipping Society server for giving me the guts to write my first smut fic! This is for all of you in the spiciest chats haha!<br/>Thank you <a>Boot</a> and <a>Steph</a> so, so much for beta'ing this monster and helping me out! You two are amazing and so sweet!<br/>Love you all so very much! &lt;3</p>
<p>Note: Everything that happens in this story was planned out and consensual ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I told you not to come out here tonight. Why are you here?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryan's voice over the phone is startlingly loud compared to the dead silence of the forest Shane was traversing, though the leaves crunching underfoot were trying their best to drown him out. Shane smiled a little, a slight thing that was barely visible whenever he passed through the shadows of the trees. The moon was nice and bright tonight, giving his limited eyesight just a little more distance to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As if I wasn't going to check on you after you called me late at night complaining. I'm not far from your cabin, don't worry, Ry." He replied as he looked up at the trees, hearing the crackling of... something through the line. "What was that, babe?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"N-ah, nothing. You should go home... I'm... I might be contagious, man..." </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryan strained to get his warning out, more crackling coming through. It sounded suspiciously like bones being rattled against each other as Ryan breathed a pained breath. Shane paused at that and listened in closer, his face a soft pink. What was going on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shane... go..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> A growl that was some weird amalgamation of Ryan's voice answered before white noise flooded the line and the call ended. Shane stared at his phone as he stopped in the crisp air of the forest. Attempting to call again ended with no return call, which sent a heavy feeling down to his lower stomach. With a shake of his head, he started forward again. Cold wind nipped at his nose and ears, making him regret not bringing a beanie with him. At least his tan jacket and black sweater were helping him stay warm on a night as uncommonly cold as this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming, little guy... don't you worry about it..." He muttered to himself. He didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend, but he didn't like the idea of not being there to help him if he could. He didn't want him to be badly hurt or sick... the mere idea of that had Shane grimacing visibly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before his brain decided that would be a great path to travel down, the sound of wind hurtling close by swept through the air far above Shane and quietened behind him. When the tall individual turned to look up and behind him, nothing was there. He didn't know if that was what he’d wanted to see, but regardless, uneasiness slowly started to consume him. He continued forward, his dark brown boots crunching the dead leaves as he went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft chittering noise that was definitely not an animal caught his attention. Instead of investigating, he upped his gate and tried to not let the feeling of being watched and followed scare him. He wasn't far from Ryan’s, he knew this path well by now. His heart was starting to race in his chest cavity, his palms were growing sweaty despite the cold air surrounding them. Another chittering call, almost a growl but too guttural. It was too close.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane chanced a look over his shoulder and nearly gasped. A large figure, so much taller than him (how the hell was it so big?) was in the trees, it's face hidden in inky shadows. Two wide, glowing crimson orbs stared at him, tracking his movements with an attentiveness that was developed from hunting more cunning prey than Shane was. There was a moment before the chittering growl and the beating of wings hit the air. Shane made a run for it as soon as he heard it, his heart jumping to his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wings’ constant flapping filled Shane’s ears as he ran, his breathing and heart screaming just as loudly. He couldn’t see where he was going, the frosted air stinging his throat as he kept pushing himself forward. Shane looked around wildly, his pulse pounding like a drum in his ears, in his chest, in his wrists. He veered hard to the right into a darker part of the woods, where the light of the moon dimmed just a little bit. It was a great place to try and lose the giant monster, but with the intensified darkness, Shane lost his footing and was sent tumbling down the hill with a yell. He landed roughly on his side, but with adrenaline still pumping through him, he scampered up onto his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to keep moving, he had to get out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hid behind a tree as he heard the flapping slow and a heavy thud hitting the ground. Shane shook as he put a hand over his mouth. His body hurt from the fall, but he had to stay silent. He heard slow footsteps, the sound of quiet clicks echoing from the jaws of the thing looking for him. Shane closed his eyes as the footsteps got closer. He could smell the dirt and dust of its wings, it was so close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the steps moved away, slowly walking back with its chittering becoming angry. Its wings stretched and the creature shot upward with a deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shane waited a few more seconds before looking around. Nothing. He sighed out the breath that was trapped in his lungs, his heart starting to slow to normal. As he went to turn and start walking again, the smell of dust hit him as his face thumped into a nest of musky, dark feathers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane didn’t have time to bolt again as a gust of air made by those massive wings hit him with no warning. He cried out as he fell onto his back, the air in his lungs leaving him in an instant. Dazed, Shane felt his ankles being grabbed and his body being lifted off the cool, grassy ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upside down, he made his eyes meet the creature's, his breath returning as small, sharp gasps in and out. It stared at him with a human-like face that was almost familiar, but with it being so dark and the red glow of the eyes obscuring shapes of the face, Shane couldn't quite place it. He started kicking and thrashing, crying out and stopping his struggles when the creature’s blackened claws squeezed his ankles tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine..." It managed to sneer, making a low growl of approval at the way Shane's shirt rode up to expose some of his pale stomach. Shane’s eyes widened even more; the voice. It... no...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryan?" Shane tried with a quivering voice, craning his neck to get a better look at the face that he wasn't able to meet. It smiled hungrily in response, sharp teeth glinting in the red light. "What... What are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough talk... we're going to have fun, little bunny." The creature— no, Ryan— said gruffly, a rough laugh leaving his lips. Shane raised a brow before he yelped, his body being tossed up about a foot in the air before Ryan caught him like he weighed nothing. Shane looked up at him with frightened eyes, struggling again, but that proved to be impossible with how strong Ryan was like... this. Even before Shane saw Ryan as this thing, Ryan was stronger than him, but this? This was just the inhuman strength of some monster. Then the words hit him. In spite of himself and the cold, he could feel his ears and cheeks starting to burn red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"’Fun’? What do you mean? Ryan, what—?" He was cut off when he was dropped to his feet then pinned against a large tree by his shoulders, the claws digging into him even through the thick fabrics of his jacket and sweater. The smell of dirt, dust, and grass filled his senses when Ryan loomed over him, those red eyes burrowing into his brain and making him shiver with something that wasn't entirely fear. God, not a time like this, not when Ryan's like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine... going to make you really mine." Was the only response given before Ryan kissed Shane with a possessive bite to his bottom lip. Shane gasped, giving the monster the chance to slip his forked tongue into his mouth. He explored his mouth with a deep wanting, the feeling making Shane's breath labor as his eyes rolled closed. He made a soft noise against him as he braced his hands on the feathery, strong chest of the monster that had him pinned and losing air. The feathers were soft as Shane’s fingers dug into them and held on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane was panting by the time Ryan moved on to bite and scent the smell of fear that was clinging to the human's neck, licking and sucking at the unclaimed skin. Shane groaned at each sharp bite, forcing his eyes open so that he could focus on escape. This... this thing that was his boyfriend had him trapped, what with his large wings circling them and the strong hands keeping his shoulders pressed into the rugged bark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought with a shiver. The hopelessness did more for his arousal than he even cared to admit in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Ryan... what're..." It seemed Shane couldn't get any of his sentences out with how forceful Ryan was with claiming his neck and jaw for his own. Another shiver ran down his spine as Ryan shoved Shane's jacket off his arms. It was tossed away behind him before Ryan tried to pull the sweater off of Shane as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane shook a bit with nerves; nerves for what, he couldn't tell apart anymore. All of the building fear of being at the monster’s mercy and the striking arousal that went with it burned and bubbled in his veins. The shorter, weaker man looked up into the eyes of the beast and tried again. "Ryan...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take off your jeans before I rip them off... I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied, little bunny. I caught you... and now you're mine to use." Ryan grunted out, letting a clawed, raven-black finger trace a slow line from Shane's Adam's apple, down his collarbones and between his pecs to his stomach. He scratched a little harder there, leaving burning red marks on the soft flesh that had Shane moaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly obeyed Ryan and pulled his boxers and jeans down. He was about to bend down to free his legs of his pants and boots when Ryan growled and flipped him around, Shane’s breath hitching. He grasped at the tree as best as he could as he felt Ryan loom over him and crowd into his space. Dizzy as he was, Shane whimpered with need, his cock red and heavy as it hung in the cold air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was dripping precome from being pushed around and restrained, his senses flooded with the smell of moss, grass, and Ryan’s musky feathers. Bone-like claws, almost cold as ice, gripped onto his hips and dug into the skin, almost pricking blood to the surface. The little sparks of pain added to the heightened feeling of pleasure burning in Shane, and when Ryan’s sharpened teeth slowly glided down his spine, Shane squirmed and shuddered with need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lower and lower Ryan’s teeth went down his back until it came to his tailbone, where Ryan left another dark purple mark. With only the warning of Ryan spreading his cheeks, the moth-like creature licked a stripe over Shane's fluttering hole before pushing his forked tongue into him, the feeling incredibly foriegn in a way that had Shane panting and curling his toes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan’s tongue moved in and out of Shane with lust-driven speed, the muscle thinner than Shane’s own, but longer and able to fan the flames of his lust better than anyone else could. The large wings on Ryan’s back surrounded them, keeping Shane focused on the pleasure the monster was keeping him in with only his forked, sinful tongue. Another moan left Shane’s kiss-bitten lips as he was forced more against the tree, his chest and cheek rubbing roughly against the wet and dirt-smelling bark that he was clinging onto. It left him feeling raw and used, which only made him want more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan sucked a bit at Shane’s hole as one of his hands let go of Shane’s hip and traced a line from the root of his dick to the spot under the head with a claw tip. It twitched as Shane groaned, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips stuttering to get more of that delicious friction. Ryan clicked happily against him, obviously pleased that he was ruining Shane. He wrapped his hand around him and jerked him off in rhythm with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane jerked in place and whined out Ryan’s name, unable to figure out if he wanted to rock back into Ryan’s hot, biting mouth or fuck into his hand. “Ryan… Ry, please…” He whined, so hard and so tightly wound up that he felt like he was going to explode at any moment. Ryan pulled his tongue free of Shane and smirked up at the mess he made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Needy bunny, huh? Wanting to be fucked and filled by a monster, like a bitch in heat.” Ryan chuckled with a slight rasp to his deep voice, jerking him off a little faster. Shane moaned and bucked his hips into his cold, tight grasp, making a strangled whimpering noise when Ryan’s other hand forced his hips to stay still. “You’re gonna come, little bunny… you’re gonna come for the scary monster that you couldn’t get away from…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words, the fear-riddled arousal, and the squeezing around his cock got the better of Shane as he came with a gasp of Ryan’s name, tensing up and spurting hot, white ropes all over the cold tree and ground. He shook as Ryan stroked him through it, whimpering and trying to struggle away from him when it became too much. That left the beast chuckling as he let go and stood up to his full, immense height.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go… run along… let’s hope I don’t catch you again when you’re trying to get away…” Shane panted as he fell to his knees, the ground giving a little but still making him wince on impact. Shane kicked at his clothes tangled around his feet, grappling with his jeans and boots. He felt almost panicky that he couldn’t get them off right away, but when he did, he staggered to his feet and picked them up, looking back to look at Ryan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His parting warning echoed in Shane’s ears as he rushed away from the patch of dark woods with his clothes and boots in hand, shivering and too amped up to stop yet. However, he couldn’t keep running for long, his body exhausted from the tongue-fucking and handjob the monster had done for him. Shane swallowed on the memory, his cock twitching in interest much to his distaste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet still, and the moon was still shining through thin clouds. Shane sat on the ground to catch his breath, exhausted mentally and physically. He couldn’t hear any of the animals that usually were out at night, which was strange now that he thought about—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whooooosh, thump.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to run, little bunny…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane tensed up and stared straight ahead for a moment. He turned his head very slowly until he was looking up at Ryan, almost at even height with his thick cock that was hanging from between his strong legs. He attempted to get up and run, but Ryan was faster, shoving him forward to stop him. Shane grunted as he crashed into the ground, his already raw face stinging from the shove. Still, he tried to crawl away, but a solid hand kept his upper body pressed down into the mud-smelling earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand not pinning Shane down forced his hips up and his knees apart, making room for the sentient creature above him. Shane turned his head as best as he could to stare at the red eyes that glowed in Ryan’s head, feeling like his face was the same bright crimson color shining at him. He moaned into a whine as Ryan growled, his teeth grazing a shoulder blade before sinking in. It left a wine-colored mark in its wake, Shane’s breath catching from the feeling of Ryan’s hot breath on his cold skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another wine colored mark was sucked into his pale skin, followed by another and another; the pain from the bites shot straight to his hardening cock, winding him up tightly like a coil. He was posed to snap at any moment, he needed to get fucked then and now. It didn’t matter what was fucking him brainless, he just needed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Ryan, fuck me, please!” He begged, desperation leaking into his voice as he pushed back against Ryan’s feather-covered hips in search of the monstrous cock he had gotten a glimpse of moments ago. He felt like he would die if he didn’t get something in him at that very moment, he felt so fucking empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan didn’t keep him waiting. The head of his large cock pushed against his rim before it slowly slid into his hot insides. Ryan was chittering and growling at the vice-like grip Shane had on him, his wings twitching as Shane gasped and clutched at the ground to brace himself. Ryan was so big, his cock was splitting the human man open and rubbing up against areas inside him that had stars peeking into his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan had paused to let him adjust, but it wasn't long before he grew impatient. His claws dug into his hip and back as he started fucking Shane with need, pressing Shane further into the ground as he chriped and chittered loudly into the night air. Shane’s cheek and chest was being rubbed even more red and raw from how hard Ryan was pounding into him. Shane's dark eyes rolled up and closed as Ryan started speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna fuck you full of my come, gonna make you so full that you'll get pregnant... how's that sound, my little breeding bunny?" Came the growl, the words lighting Shane up from the inside-out. He wanted that so much, to feel so full that he would question if he was carrying Ryan's children in him or not. He moaned and rocked his bruised hips back against Ryan's brutal thrusts, encouraging Ryan to make his words a reality. "Fuck, mine, mine, mine...!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane gasped as Ryan started flapping his twitching wings in time with his thrusts, sending him harder and deeper into Shane. On one such forceful push, Ryan grazed his prostate and nearly made Shane come undone right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right there, ah, fuck, Ryan, right there! Fuck me good, fill me up, please, please!! Breed me!" He cried, so close to coming again. His cock twitched whenever Ryan's sharp teeth scraped and bit into the skin of his shoulders and neck, the slit of it dripping more rapidly as he grew closer and closer to that edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A final thrust from Ryan pressed into Shane's prostate again, this time sending him spilling all over himself and the ground below with a scream of Ryan's name. He clenched around Ryan's large cock as his body stayed stiff in the face of overwhelming euphoria. As he started to come down from the high, he could feel Ryan still harshly thrusting into his sensitive body. It made him whimper with painfully delightful shocks of fiery pleasure until he felt a rush of hot come fill him, Ryan's wings stretching out and twitching as he buried his face into Shane's shoulder and almost purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane shivered and moaned weakly as he was filled up so much that Ryan's hot come started to leak out of him, his cock giving a valiant twitch despite Shane being so thoroughly spent. Ryan pulled out of him slowly, leaving Shane clenching around nothing and blissfully and sadly empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His knees shook before they gave out and left him lying on his bare stomach on the damp forest floor. Ryan’s laugh was like a crow’s soft coo as he picked up the small being and cuddled up to him. Shane smiled like he was drunk and nuzzled into the warmth of his body, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck with only a slight tremor in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That…," Shane croaked out, surprised at how gone his voice was already. It left a warm feeling spreading all over him as a smile lit up his glowing features. "...That was amazing... thank you for doing that for me, Ry..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan hummed gently as he picked up Shane's clothes and boots, laying them over him before taking off into the sky with little flourish. "No, thank you... that was a lot of fun, especially watching you try and run from me. I'm glad we practiced that tumble... you had me worried for a second when I heard you yell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You just like watching me try to outrun you; you know I can't when you're flying. And I am too... with my noodle limbs, that could've probably have ended badly." Shane chuckled with a rasp, his body cold but warming up thanks to Ryan's body heat. As they landed, Ryan walked into a tall shack he had made into his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane was laid on a bed made of soft furs, feathers, and other things Shane couldn't discern after having his brains fucked out by his cryptid. Ryan returned with a rag to clean up Shane, gentle now that they weren't playing anymore. Shane let his eyes close as he was taken cared of, his smile gentle and soft. He felt satisfied down to his bones... god, he loved his little fluff ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously though, thank you… that more than I could’ve hoped for, Ry-guy.” Shane murmured when Ryan walked away to let the rag hang on the sink to dry, his heavy eyelids opening so he could meet Ryan’s now brown, human-like eyes. The smile he got was made up of pure sunshine, warm and all-encompassing. He was so beautiful when he smiled like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could do it for you. Seeing you like that… whoa… it makes me wonder why we didn’t try it sooner.” Ryan chuckled as he crawled into bed and curled up behind Shane, snuggling up against him and laying a wing over his naked, blissfully bruised body. Shane hummed and let himself be cuddled, his eyes closing once more as he murmured one final thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I love you, Ry..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, big guy... sweet dreams..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>